


The Nine Days of Dating

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Blame the Discord, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: These two dated for nine days before the contest was announced
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	The Nine Days of Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts), [ax100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax100/gifts), [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/gifts), [yamazaki_zakuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamazaki_zakuro/gifts).



> A discussion led me to think of the Christmas song and here we are. Fluff galore.

**On the first day of dating, Kurosawa gave to me: one gigantic heartfelt hug**

The day after Adachi had told Tsuge that he and Kurosawa were dating, he somehow gathered enough courage to invite Kurosawa to stay the night as they were leaving the office. Adachi had waited for Kurosawa, getting a head start on a project that wasn’t due for two weeks, and when Kurosawa had heard he was allowed to come over, he pulled Adachi into a hug, right there in the empty elevator. His thoughts were just a mantra of “he’s inviting me over how did I get so lucky” and other such mush. Despite the blush now gracing Adachi’s cheeks, he had to admit he felt safe and happy in Kurosawa’s arms. 

**On the second day of dating, Adachi gave to me: two tiny pecks**

Kurosawa wasn’t sure how he was supposed to focus on  _ any  _ work if Adachi had given him a  _ kiss  _ on their way out of the apartment. Sure, it had been chaste and light, but Adachi still leaned in and put his lips on Kurosawa’s lips after Kurosawa had fixed his necktie. Adachi had been a stammering red mess that wouldn’t look at Kurosawa on the train, but Kurosawa knew that it had been a big step for Adachi. And that the memory was making his face hurt from smiling so much. 

* * *

The two of them walked from the train station to Adachi’s apartment, Kurosawa taking Adachi’s hand when he saw that no one was around, thinking about how lucky he was that Adachi was dating him. Adachi looked at him, smiling. Kurosawa loved how Adachi’s hand fit in his, like it belonged there, looking down when Adachi squeezed his hand. The two of them kept walking, smiling at each other, until they got to Adachi’s apartment. Adachi put in the key, letting Kurosawa in first. Once the door was closed, Adachi gave Kurosawa another peck on the lips, leaving him frozen as Adachi took off his shoes, smiling slightly at Kurosawa’s expression. 

**On the third day of dating, Kurosawa gave to me: three phone calls**

Adachi knew that Kurosawa was upset about having to go on a business meeting that meant he had to leave early, considering that he left a voicemail on Adachi’s phone when he was at the train station. He also called when Adachi was on his lunch break, making Fujisaki nod knowingly at him while Adachi tried not to blush. The last phone call was when Adachi was leaving, having just stepped off the elevator and nearly into Kurosawa, whose face lit up at seeing Adachi. The two of them laughed at the phone call not being necessary and heading towards the train station. 

**On the fourth day of dating, Adachi gave to me: four tankobons**

Kurosawa knew he had a decent manga collection, but it didn’t compare to Adachi’s, who had his bookcase just stuffed with many different genres. Adachi clearly noticed Kurosawa’s interest, lending him the first four volumes of a manga that he promised was just as interesting as  _ Ragna Crimson _ . Kurosawa wasn’t sure when he’d have time to read them, if he was always with Adachi, but he promised to take good care of them, silently reminding himself to treat Adachi’s possessions nicer than his own. 

**On the fifth day of dating, Kurosawa gave to me: five gold tulips**

Adachi knew Kurosawa was an earlier riser than himself, getting up to make Adachi breakfast each day he spent over at Adachi’s apartment. But when this particular breakfast came with five bright yellow tulips, Adachi felt himself blushing. He accepted the bouquet, Kurosawa’s face lighting up like the sun as he took them from Kurosawa. He didn’t have a vase, so he stuck them in a pitcher, much to Kurosawa’s amusement. 

**On the sixth day of dating, Adachi gave to me: six cute line stickers**

Even though they had had each other’s Line for years, the company wishing for their workers to have ways to communicate, they had never used it until they had started dating. Kurosawa wasn’t used to checking his phone at every notification, but since Adachi was now  _ dating him _ , every time the screen lit up, he checked to see if it was Adachi. More often than not, it wasn’t making him pout in disappointment, but when it was, he could feel himself breaking into a smile. On this particular day, Adachi sent a sticker on the train, one during his break, three during lunch, and one right before they left. They weren’t of anything in particular, but each one made Kurosawa’s heart race as he realized,  _ yet again _ , he was dating Adachi after yearning for so long. 

**On the seventh day of dating Kurosawa gave to me: seven fancy dishes**

A whole  _ week  _ had gone by, much to Adachi’s amazement. Kurosawa clearly thought it was a major achievement, considering he kicked Adachi out of the kitchen when he usually allowed Adachi to watch, feeding him spoonfuls of whatever he was making and giving him simple tasks to do if Adachi asked to help. Adachi read on his bed instead, waiting for Kurosawa to finish making dinner, salivating at the smell. When Kurosawa called him to the table, Adachi found his seven favorite foods on the table, making him gasp in delight and pulling Kurosawa in for a kiss, right over the table. Adachi was pretty sure Kurosawa didn’t taste a thing after that, but he made sure to let Kurosawa know how much he enjoyed the meal made for him.

**On the eighth day of dating Adachi gave to me: eight spooning hours**

Kurosawa was absolutely fine with going Adachi’s pace, which so far involved kissing and not much else. They were still not sleeping next to each other, so when Adachi told Kurosawa he wanted Kurosawa to hold him that night, Kurosawa nearly short circuited. It took some adjusting on the tiny bed, but Kurosawa ended up against the wall, holding Adachi in his arms--at least when they fell asleep. Since Adachi moved a lot in his sleep, Kurosawa ended up waking up when he fell out of the bed, somehow having been moved to the other side of the bed through Adachi’s antics. After making sure Kurosawa wasn’t hurt, Adachi laughed so hard he cried, suggesting they put the futon next to the bed for the next day. Kurosawa’s heart leapt at the idea of holding Adachi in his arms yet again, even if the bed was tiny. 

**On the ninth day of dating Kurosawa gave to me: nine stupid pictures**

Adachi simply wasn’t used to anyone other than his mom taking his pictures, so when Kurosawa took a picture of him because of the controller mark, he froze before chasing Kurosawa around the small apartment. Even after the video, he couldn’t help his smile. Kurosawa really liked him. When Kurosawa sent him spam of himself, nine pictures in all, he knew that Kurosawa was overjoyed to be dating him, Adachi Kiyoshi, and that he was looking forward to more. 


End file.
